Fragil
by cheeselord
Summary: Neuro por fin comprendía la fragilidad de los humanos. No es como si antes no la hubiera percibido pero hasta ese momento era capaz de comprenderla por completo...


Frágil

Neuro por fin comprendía la fragilidad de los humanos. No es como si antes no la hubiera percibido pero hasta ese momento era capaz de comprenderla por completo. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? Los demonios no solían contar periodos tan cortos de tiempo como lo eran las décadas por lo que no estaba del todo seguro. Eso hacía que algo incomodo apretara su pecho. ¿Cómo no podía ni siquiera recordar con claridad el periodo de tiempo que compartió con ella? Los humanos de verdad eran frágiles. Vivian una efímera y apresurada vida, tan apresurada que los obligaba a llevar al extremo sentimientos y emociones, a exaltarlos como una flama que arde fuertemente por un corto periodo de tiempo para después apagarse. Los demonios tomaban su tiempo para hacer todo, vivir unos cuantos milenios tenía algo que ver con eso. Ahora Neuro se arrepentía de todo el tiempo perdido por sus estúpidas costumbres. Pero es que pensaba que Yako era especial y por lo mismo viviría una vida tan larga como la suya.

Demasiado tarde se había dado cuenta de que la antes juvenil fuerza de Yako se extinguía, de que su piel tersa se empezaba a arrugar, de que sus sentidos fallaban. Al principio fue un cambio a peor solamente de su estado físico: ya no tenía tanta vitalidad como antes y eso lo comprendía, después de todo ella era un humano. Pero lentamente y progresivamente el cambio empezó a atrofiar su psique. Empezaba a olvidar cosas importantes, empezaba a divagar, su agilidad mental empezó a deteriorarse y antes de que se diera cuenta ella estaba postrada en cama.

Nunca antes de eso había el desafiado a la muerte, que a diferencia de los humanos, los demonios podían ver y decidir cuándo morir antes de que su cuerpo les fallara por completo. Recordaba con claridad como Akane (un ejemplo de hasta qué punto la voluntad de los humanos podía desafiar a la muerte) había partido una vez que hubo devorado su misterio, feliz de haber podido compartir todas esas aventuras y gustosa de descansar en paz. Algo parecido pero más violento paso con Godai. El yakuza había envejecido y como era de esperarse había evolucionado bajo la tutela de su amo por lo que él se había convertido en uno de los líderes más capaces de la compañía que había puesto bajo su cuidado y en su principal contacto para resolver misterios. Finalmente su muerte llego relativamente temprano cuando a la edad de 52 años un joven ambicioso y un tanto inteligente acabo con su vida como un trabajo para poder posicionarse en un alto rango de la mafia. Había podido sustituir a Godai, aunque no era lo mismo pues el difunto yakuza había probado ser un recurso insustituible. En cuanto a ese Ishigaki, este había evolucionado hasta convertirse en un detective capaz y un poderoso aliado como lo había sido su sempai antes que él pero ahora había envejecido bastante y ya se había retirado a causa de una lesión sufrida en un caso. Probablemente uno de los pocos contactos que seguían vivos a pesar de su edad y de su línea de trabajo. Yako Katsuragi era una persona insustituible e irrepetible que lentamente y con paciencia había logrado afianzarse a un pedazo de su corazón. Por alguna extraña razón se le vino a la mente esa estúpida historia navideña que contaba cada año sobre este humanoide llamado Grinch, en especial la parte donde su corazón aumenta exponencialmente de tamaño. No podía dejar de pensar que ella había hecho que su corazón aumentara exponencialmente de tamaño.

Ahora le pesaba añadir a esos recuerdos la cara de esa adolescente que se topo sola y llorando a su difunto padre en su habitación. Una lagrima negra se deslizo por su mejilla. Neuro solamente había llorado dos veces en su vida antes de que su querida Yako partiera a donde no la podía seguir. Ahora parecía que no podía parar de hacerlo. La primera vez fue cuando de pequeño un demonio abusivo le hecho salsa Tabasco del infierno (1000 veces más picante que la humana) en sus ojos aun en desarrollo, causando que sus ojos produjeran lagrimas como respuesta para sacar el liquido irritante (cuando creció se aseguro de arrancarle sus brazos) y la segunda fue cuando su primera cría nació muerta. Siempre supo que la reproducción con demonios de otra especie, apegándose a ciertas características compartibles, era difícil, pero como todas las cosas, los demonios tenían mucho tiempo. En cambio la reproducción con los humanos era casi imposible.

"¿Papá, dónde está mamá?" Una pequeña mano apretó la suya.

Y había sido un verdadero milagro que Yako hubiera sido capaz de no solamente sobrevivir al proceso de gestación de dos demonios-humanos, sino que también fue capaz de darle vida al segundo por lo cual Neuro se sentía muy agradecido. El pequeño que aparentaba una edad de 7 años miraba extrañado a su padre, al cual nunca había visto llorar. La verdad es que su cría sobrepasaba los 30 años de edad y al parecer había heredado una longevidad inusual propia de su padre al igual que su curiosidad, color de plumaje y habilidad de cambiar de forma. De su madre heredo el color de cabello, su gusto por la comida humana y sus ojos color castaño. Era una criatura extraordinaria, un hibrido en toda la extensión de la palabra al ser capaz de complementar los defectos humanos con sus genes del lado demoniaco y viceversa.

"¿Papá?"

Neuro nunca había sido de aquellos raros demonios que sabían cómo usar las palabras para confortar a los demás (aunque al final fuera solo para alcanzar sus intereses egoístas) y había relegado ese cargo a Yako, la que podía ver los corazones de hombres y demonios, la dulce y comprensiva Yako. La difunta Yako.

"No lo sé" Respondió Neuro, sin apartar un segundo la mirada de la lapida que tenia grabada la inscripción de _Descanse en paz Yako Katsuragi, estimada por muchos, amante esposa y madre dedicada. _Y de verdad no lo sabía. Los demonios en realidad nunca sufrían la muerte entendida como lo hacían la mayoría de los humanos, solamente viajaban lejos a otra dimensión donde descansaban y olvidaban su vida pasada solamente para volver a renacer en un cuerpo nuevo. Esto lo sabía porque después de todo él había resuelto todos los misterios del infierno y muy pocos tenían el privilegio de conocer esa verdad, verdad que costó trabajo al ser el ultimo misterio que resolvió del infierno. Pero no había resuelto todavía el misterio de a dónde iban las almas de los humanos después de que su cuerpo material pereciera y la desgraciada muerte se había negado a darle respuestas.

"La extraño mucho"

"Yo también" Y un par de manos envueltas con guantes de piel lo levantaron para abrazarlo.

"¿Cuándo volverá?"

"No lo sé" En esos momentos Neuro se sentía completamente abatido. Tanto se había jactado de su inteligencia, presumido de que podía resolver todos los misterios que existían, asegurado que era superior en conocimientos a todo humano y ahora no encontraba respuesta a unas preguntas formuladas por un simple niño. Neuro apretó más fuerte a su cría, a su hijo… al legado de Yako. El niño no era tan ingenuo a pesar de ser demasiado joven en términos demoniacos, muy en el fondo sabia el significado de todo lo que había pasado los días anteriores remontándose hasta un par de meses atrás. La fragilidad de su madre, su enfermedad, la desesperación que expresaba su padre y que solo se revelaba si veías sus intensos ojos, cuando su mamá no despertó aquel gris día, el ritual que habían hecho cuando pusieron a su mama en una caja y la razón por la que su papá lloraba cada vez que veía esa piedra. Muy en el fondo sabía que su mamá no volvería.

"No lo sé" volvió a decir Neuro, mas hablando consigo mismo que respondiendo al pequeño en sus brazos.

Un sollozo escapo de los labios del niño que se aferraba al cuello de su padre con una angustia inmensurable que sacudía su cuerpo y hacia que gotas tibias mojaran la camisa de su padre.

"Shhh, tranquilo, todo va a estar bien" dijo Neuro, acariciando la espalda de su prole e intentando consolarlo "Papá está aquí" muy a pesar de que unas lagrimas propias escurrían por sus mejillas.


End file.
